Feels so good to be needed
by MischaPallasAthenaKitsune
Summary: Dolph Ziggler - HOT. John Morrison - HOT. Put them together - SUPER HOT. DZigxJoMo ftw! Currently PWP. May change in the future.


AN: I don't own WWE or John Morrison or Dolph Ziggler or their respective actors.

Morrison gasped breathlessly as those thick, kiss swolen lips slid up his neck, and teeth nipped at his ear.

"Nick!" He gasped, wrapping his arms around the others thick neck, fisting his hands in that bleach blonde hair, pulling.

"Easy, John..." Nick whispered in the others ear, making him shut his eyes tight and whimper.

"I," There was a pause, punctuated by a loud gasp as Nick started kissing up his jaw. "I can't help myself..." He whispered, grinding his hips upwards, thrusting against the hard body on top of his. "Please..."

Nick moaned softly. He loved hearing that from John. It was the sweetest of drugs and he was addicted. He lifted his hands from the sheets beside them and threaded his fingers in Johns amazingly soft hair. He ran his hand through the chocolate locks, gently massaging Johns scalp. John whimpered and rubbed his head against the hand.

"Say that again." Nick said breathlessly.

"Please!" John gasped, arching his back off the bed, pressing himself flush against the other. Nicks head dropped to Johns shoulder where he stifled a loud moan in the taut flesh.

"Oh, fuck..." Nick whispered, biting into the other mans shoulder, nipping roughly, again and again, making John writhe and whimper. "Again!"

"Nick..." He whined, slumping back against the bed, looking up at the other with sad, chocolate eyes.

"Seriously," Nick said, taking his hand from the others hair, seeking out Johns hand. He took it and guided it down to his length, urging the other to wrap his fingers around him, which he did. "Feel what it does to me, babe..." He said, thrusting into the others hand a couple of times.

"Please..." John whimpered. He gasped as he felt the hard cock throb in his hand. Nicks own moan nearly had him cumming right there. "Nick, oh god! I need you inside me! Now!" He cried out, "Please!"

Nick had to pull back and sit up on his knees to stop himself from doing just what John had said. He sat on his knees between Morrisons legs, the other arching his back his perfect abs rippling with every move, begging to be fucked.

"Damnit, John..." He whispered, picking up one of Johns legs, putting it over his shoulder. "I can't just do that and you know that." He nuzzled the soft skin of the thigh over his shoulder.

"Please, I need it..." John whispered breathlessly. Nick moaned, shifting forward, sliding up so his cock could rub between the others ass cheeks.

"You don't need to bleed and being in pain and not be able to work tomorrow." Nick said, doing his best impersonation of a serious tone.

"No, but I do need to get fucked." John hissed, reacing up, fisting his hand in the others hair, pulling him close. "And if you're not fucking me into this matress in the next ten seconds..." His threat ended with him crying out and dropping back to the matress. "Oh god!" Nick pressed one finger inside John, up to the second knuckle, wriggling it. John panted, gasping desperately for his stolen breath. He moved and twisted and pushed back against that finger that prodded at his insides. "More, Nick!" He whined. "Ah, oh god! More!" He demanded.

After a moment of sweet torture, Nick added a second finger. John writhed, clutching the sheets tight. At one point, he reached out for Nick, but missed, his arm falling back above his head. John screamed when his prostate was brushed.

"You should be quiet..." Nick said softly. "Cena is right next door. Do you want him hearing us?" He asked, leaning over to kiss his way up Johns abs, which were slick with sweat.

"I don't fucking care right now, damnit! I want your cock inside-- Ahh!" He couldn't contain the scream as Nick pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock, filling John in one swift thrust. His scream turned into pitiful whimpers, wrapping his arms around Nicks neck as the other wrapped thickly muscled arms around him, pulling him in close and lifting him off the bed. "Please..." He whispered, right in Nicks ear.

Nick let out a moan and spread his legs a bit so he could support the both of them. Johns legs instinctively wrapped around the other.

Nick loved these moments, they made him feel so whole, so complete, so powerful. Having "John Morrison" on his back, begging him, desperately in need of him, specifically, clinging to him like his life depended on it. When they were in the ring together, they always looked so evenly matched, but John won out in the end. Perhaps, Nick figured, it was because John was 'better looking' than him and the girls needed some reason to enjoy watching Smackdown. But in moments like these, he forgot all about his secret jealousy of John because he knew, that come hell or high water, John was his. His friend, his lover, his boyfriend, though that was secret. It wouldn't be for much longer if he kept screaming like that. Nick put his hand over Johns mouth, pushing him back to the bed. John whimpered and knitted his brow, looking up at the other as he shifted his hips, trying to get the others cock to hit that special spot inside of him.

"Shh, baby, relax..." Nick instructed, taking his hand away from Johns mouth.

"Please..." John whispered breathlessly. Nick closed his eyes and moaned, his cock throbbing inside the other.

"God, I'm not going to last much longer if you keep doing that... Love, you're so tight, so hot... So..." He couldn't contain himself any longer. Nick wrapped his arms around Johns torso and held the other close, pressing him back to the bed as he thrust into the tight heat around him. John clutched at Nicks hair, pulling and caressing, desperately trying to find purchase for his hands without hurting his lover. Nick thrust without abandon, moaning with each slide of his length, in and out of that hot passage.

"Nicky, please! Please! Harder! I need you! I need--" He never got a chance to finish his sentance as the others lips were pressed against his and a warm, wet, thick tongue was shoved into his mouth. The two kissed, moaning into each others mouths. In truth, Nick had just needed to shut John up. The way the other was moaning, pleading with him was about to make him cum. He loved the way the others voice got whenever he wanted to get fucked. It was almost whiney, up an octave from his normal pitch, but it was so damn sexy. It had such an effect on him.

Breaking the kiss, Nick switched positions, holding his lover by his hips, thrusting over and over again. John arched his back and screamed. The same sexy way he did in the ring, but this was more beautiful, more intimate. Nick shuddered, letting out a long breath he'd been holding as he stroked his lovers cock, watching him erupt all over himself, pearly white droplets splattering all over those perfect abs.

That image alone was enough to send Nick over the egde. With a grunt, he spent himself inside his lover, fisting his hand in the others hair, pulling him up for a kiss.

After their kiss, the two flopped down on the bed, Nick slipping out of John, the later moaning softly, almost whining, at the loss of his lovers cock inside him. John let a small grunt pass his lips as he curled up on his side, facing away from Nick.

Nick watched this, pouting a bit as he slid in behind his lover, pulling the blankets up over them. He loved how perfectly they fit together but couldn't help but feel that something was wrong with the way John had rolled over like that. Nick sought out one of Johns hands and brought it to his lips, kissing it. He simply adored the smile that this action brought to Johns face. He put the others hand back on the cool sheets and rested his hand on Johns hip. He kissed Johns shoulder before snuggling his face into the crook of the others neck.

"Hey," Nick whispered, teasing the others hip with his fingertips.

"Yeah?" John said, snuggling back into the other.

"I love you." Nick said, nipping Johns ear. John shuddered and stiffled a small laugh.

"I love you too."

AN: I feel so... fluffy. Should I continue this? Or is it just good as a one-shot? YES! This is my first posted wrestling fanfic! Look out world, MPAK is branching out! Well, reveiws are appreciated in helping me make my decision! Thankies! Ja ne, love y'all!


End file.
